1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an alphanumeric identification system, and more particularly, is for a modular alphanumeric identification system which incorporates solar power or other alternative power sources to illuminate light emitting diodes or other lighting elements or devices known to the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While prior art alphanumeric identification systems, especially those used as residential address numbers, business address numbers or business name displays, or even street sign verbiage offered visual acuity and readability during periods of daylight, they did little to enhance readability and clarity during low light or lightless evening conditions. Reflectorized schemes were not a suitable or viable solution because one had to provide their own light source in order to draw upon the qualities of a reflectorized surface. Clearly, what is needed is an alphanumeric identification system which is highly visible during evening hours as well as being suitably visible during daylight hours, and which beneficially provides for self-powering and self-illumination, and as a further and additional benefit is of low or nonexistent energy consumption. A steady source power backup provided in an alternative embodiment is used for periods of minimal or nonexistent solar light sources. Such systems are provided by one or more embodiments of the present invention.